Santa Claus is So Last Year
by Hitobashira Alice
Summary: Elsa takes over as Santa! Cheery shenanigans ahead! Based on a 'Hunger Games Simulator' game that was run on a GameFAQs board, where Elsa won the games and took over as the new Santa.


If someone were to peek into the wooden cottage-slash-workshop, they might think a particularly raucous party was going on. The lights, the sounds, and the crowd of tiny people and huge objects going to-and-fro shook the usually serene homestead.

It was inevitable; for this year, a new Santa was in charge.

Maneuvering with sophisticated grace through the hustle bustle was Anna, Princess of Arendelle. Gone was her favorite dress, a simple and functional work outfit taking its place. As she glided along, Anna offered words of encouragement and instructions to the elves.

"That looks great, Leif. Whoops! Be careful, Knut. Yeah, place that next to the other gloves, Lars."

She finally stopped before a big red door. A stumpy snowman was already there, a red-and-white droopy cap hanging from his misshapen head. He was patiently sitting next to the door, playing with a handcrafted wooden toy sleigh.

"Hey there, Olaf. Is she still inside?"

"Oh hey Anna! Yes! Busy preparing for her big debut, I'm sure!"

Anna knocked on the door, the taps dampened slightly by the spongy wood.

"Sister? Are you there?"

No answer came. Olaf shifted his attention as well, still with the toy sleigh in his wooden hand.

"I'm coming in!" Anna opened the door and slithered in before the snowman could follow.

The Santa office was attuned to be jolly and welcoming. The wooden furniture was huge with big and plush cushions, well-crafted but with a slight homemade edge to them; the lights were bright but soft; the hearth crackled with eternal fire; and there seemed to be a vague sweet smell in the air, perhaps with a hint of cinnamon.

A woman was standing in front of the full-length mirror in the corner. Her platinum blond hair was braided then tied into a tight bun. Her usually slender figure was hidden by a fluffy red overcoat with white trims and big buttons lined down the middle. A matching hat was resting on the desk in the center of the room.

"Looking great there, sis!"

"Oh!" Elsa yelped. She had obviously let her mind wander, which was altogether quite unusual for her. She was always, always the calm and composed one.

"Anna, do I look silly?" she spread her arms, decked in red from…well, not head since she hadn't worn the hat, but from neck to toe. Her raised eyebrows and tense lips made her look not quite like herself, for the Queen of Arendelle was famous for her dignified poise. But Anna felt both lucky and happy that her sister could be vulnerable with her. As for herself – she was vulnerable enough.

"You look…great!"

"Really?" The moment of hesitation didn't escape her.

"Well, yeah. Aaaand a bit silly." Anna chuckled. Elsa smiled as well, the tension finally leaving her as her closest and oldest friend was finally with her.

Anna grasped Elsa's hands, her older sister's elegant fingers wrapped around her harsher ones, a product of childhood years spent exploring the castle.

"You can do it, Sis. I'm with you. We're all with you."

Elsa's eyes met Anna's, blue against blue. Anna's were fierce with confidence, almost tangibly so.

"I know. But…"

"But what?"

"It's just…it's me. I was so stupid and stubborn, I couldn't even handle myself. I-"

"You've been running our country well. The people are happier than ever."

"Even if that's true, that's a wholly another matter. I at least prepared for it for years, but this is not even merely about our country. It's children's dreams all around the world! If I screw things up, I…" her words faltered off again.

"You won't. I know you won't, sis. You're the bravest and kindest person I know."

"I just wish it could've been someone else, someone more…worthy."

"Don't say that. That would mean I'd…I'd lose you."

"Oh Anna…I'm sorry."

"It's alright. But you're the Santa now. Nobody is more worthy than you. You've given me so much and you've brought a lot of cheer for me, for Olaf and Kristoff and everyone!"

Anna's eyes glistened. There was never a happier moment for her than the moment she made up with Elsa, and the days after that only brought on even more joy in those days spent ice skating, silent evenings, and even working on the kingdom's royal duties; her heart fluttered in joy as long as she spent it with her sister. She knew of Elsa's capacity to bring happiness, more than anyone, and she was sure that everyone would love her as well as she does.

"So you made a mistake, but you came back. You fixed it. You made it your power. You can bring the sun back to Arendelle, this would be a cinch. And I would be there along the way, we're together now."

Elsa looked down, her hands trembling in Anna's.

'Uh oh,' Anna thought, 'did I say something wrong?'

When she looked up, there were tears in her eyes. Yet, she was smiling radiantly. Anna was caught by surprise when her sister's arms wrapped her into a hug.

"Thank you, Anna. I'm sorry for being such an unreliable sister."

Anna hugged her back.

"You know that's not true."

There was only the sound of flames in the fireplace and her sister around her. Anna took in the moment, Elsa's warmth, and the still-lingering sweet smell mixing with Elsa's familiar scent.

'Knock, knock'

"Uhh, girls? Are you ready yet? We should go now or we'll be late!" Olaf's voice, muffled, reached in.

Elsa let her go, still smiling. There never was a better Santa, Anna thought.

"Alright, let's do this!"


End file.
